<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Pride With My Grandfather by BlueMoonLover30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545782">First Pride With My Grandfather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonLover30/pseuds/BlueMoonLover30'>BlueMoonLover30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonLover30/pseuds/BlueMoonLover30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Potts and the Twelfth Doctor go to Pride together, meeting up with Heather there. (Spoiler: A short appearance by Martha Jones!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Pride With My Grandfather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill and the doctor are in the Tardis together, talking. "So you know how I'm into women?" The doctor laughs, "Yes Bill, you have told me several times and I'm well aware." Bill laughs, "Yeah, well I was thinking, it's June and that means it's Pride Month!" The doctor looks confused, "I'm still not fully aware of all the holidays you humans here on earth celebrate." Bill smiles, "It just means that gay people, people from the LGBTQ community get together and have a Pride Parade." The doctor smiles, "So you humans celebrate being gay?" Bill nods, "Yeah I mean we just want to show that we wanna be treated equally, so many before my time have fought for our rights." The doctor grins, "Sounds like a lovely thing Bill." </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Bill goes over by the doctor and nudges his arm, "So I was thinking would you take me tomorrow to the Pride event?" The doctor smiles warmly, "Of course I would!" Bill grins, "Great, you're the best!" He smiles, "I am pretty good, aren't I?" Bill laughs at his reply. "So is everyone allowed at Pride?" Bill nods, "Yeah I mean people of the LGBTQ community celebrate and they bring their friends and family that support them along. The doctor raises his eyebrows, "Hmm so what about Heather, why not invite her?" Bill looks shy and grins, "Um yeah about that, I kind of am meeting up with her there." The doctor smiles, "Well, I don't wanna intrude if you two wanna go there alone." Bill shakes her head, "Nah you wouldn't be and plus she already told me she's cool with it." </p><p> </p><hr/><p>"So I've got my rainbow patch on my jacket and then tomorrow I'll wear my rainbow socks and my rainbow bow in my hair." The doctor thinks of his wardrobe, "What about me, do I get to wear rainbow?" Bill nods, "Of course you can!" He looks in deep thought, "Oh but what if I don't have anything rainbow?" Bill thinks for a moment, "Well you don't have to wear it, but like you could always go buy something." The doctor smiles widely, "Great, let's go!" Bill looks puzzled, "Now, you wanna go now?" The doctor looks like an excited kid, "Yes, let's go to the mall so I can buy something!" Bill loves how excited and supportive the doctor is. They head off to the mall and once inside they spot a men's store with suits. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>They both look around and at first the suits look like your regular suits, black or brown or blue. Then finally Bill sees an amazing rainbow striped suit! "Hey, look this one would be perfect!" The doctor's eyes light up, he goes into the dressing room to try it on while Bill waits outside of it. He steps out with the suit on to show Bill. "Holy sh... that looks great doctor!" The doctor grins, "It does look great, doesn't it?" Bill nods, "Yeah you gotta get it!" The doctor goes back into the dressing room and changes into his regular clothes. He steps out, holding the suit as they go to pay for it. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>They get into the Tardis and the doctor smiles widely. "What are you thinking now?" The doctor grins again, "How about you spend the night, nothing weird but I have an extra room in the Tardis." Bill nods, "I would love to sleep in the Tardis and use the extra room as my own." The doctor still has a sneaky look on his face. "Doctor, what else are you hiding?" The doctor reaches into his bag, "Not only did I get the suit but I bought you this rainbow flag." Bill's eyes light up, "Doctor this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" The doctor smiles, "You deserve it!" Bill thinks, "Seeing this is one of those big flags, may I hang it on the wall?" The doctor nods, "Please Bill hang it up so you feel at home." </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Bill laughs, "Well at home the lady I live with doesn't know." The doctor nods, "Well then you can be free here okay?" Bill smiles, "Sounds so perfect!" Bill heads off into the room and hangs up her flag on the wall. She settles into bed after that. The doctor tinkers around under the Tardis console. Finally morning arrives and Bills walks out of the room. She sees the doctor still tinkering around by the console. "Haven't you slept?" The doctor grins, "I'm a Time Lord, I don't need sleep." Bill looks shocked, "Wow if only I didn't need sleep I could get so much done." The doctor laughs, "You'd think that but sometimes I procrastinate and nothing gets done." Bill laughs, "Is that what you're doing now?" The doctor shakes his head, "No I actually did get a few things fixed." </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Bill tells the doctor that she's gonna go back home for breakfast and lunch. The doctor will come and pick her up mid afternoon so they can go to Pride together. Bill is so excited and she feels so loved by the doctor, he for sure has become her family. He's the Grandfather she always wanted! Time passes by and soon it's mid afternoon. Bill steps outside waiting by the back alley for him to show up. She hears the Tardis noise and suddenly it appears. The Tardis door opens and there's the doctor wearing his rainbow suit! Bill's mouth drops open, "Doctor I know I said it before but I must say again, you look great!" The doctor smiles, "Thanks Bill and you look lovely as well." Bill is wearing her denim jacket, a rainbow paint splattered design tee under it, some rainbow socks, and a rainbow bow in her hair. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Bill steps inside the Tardis with the doctor and they land in a secret area with the Tardis, walking the rest of the way to Pride. "There are gonna be a lot of people, I hope I can spot Heather." The doctor looks amazed at all the people in their rainbow outfits. He gets many compliments from people about his rainbow suit. "Told ya the suit looked good!" Bill says while laughing. Bill looks a bit disappointed cause they stand there waiting for the parade but she doesn't see Heather at all. "She wouldn't just stand me up would she, I mean she did rescue me that time I was a Cyberman." The doctor looks worried but tries to hide it, "I'm sure she'll come." Deep down he's not sure but he hopes so for Bill's sake. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Three floats end up going by the parade has started and Heather is no where in sight. Suddenly Bill jumps and screams, when she feels hands on her shoulders! She turns around and sees it's Heather. "You scared me!" Heather teases her and repeats, "You scared me!" Bill shakes her head, "Seriously, not that again." The doctor just laughs. Heather is dressed in a white tee that has a rainbow flag with an alien head in the middle of it. The doctor looks at her shirt, "I probably should've been wearing a shirt like that!" Heather laughs, "Well you support us, and I support aliens!" They all share a laugh. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Bill wraps her arms around Heather giving her a hug and a quick peck on the lips. The doctor smiles warmly at them. "Thank you for coming here with us, it means a lot." Heather says to the doctor. "I wouldn't turn down a fun time with two of my favorite girls." A beautiful black girl walks up to them saying hello. She tells the doctor that she loves his suit and he thanks her. Then she walks away, down a bit further to get closer to the Parade. Little does Bill or the doctor know it was Martha Jones! The doctor thinks for a moment, "Why did that girl look so familiar?" Bill and Heather shakes their heads and say, "I don't know." The doctor looks puzzled, "Hmm strange I feel like I should've known her." </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Another float goes by and this one is playing a Little Mix song! Bill starts dancing a bit and Heather joins her. "Hey Bill it's Little Mix!" Heather looks shocked, "He knows who Little Mix is?" Bill laughs, "Only cause he stole my phone once and tried to be cool around my friends." Heather laughs. "The kids thought I was hip!" Bill shakes her head, "Yeah just keep on convincing yourself of that." Another float is coming, this one is playing the song Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. Bill grabs Heather's hand and holds it. Heather smiles at Bill, rubbing her thumb across Bill's hand. "If it wasn't for my Grandfather I would've never found you again, he let me keep my memories of you." The doctor doesn't take long, "Bill I told you I'm not old enough to be your Grandfather." Bill gives the doctor a serious look. "Okay, maybe I am but that's not the point." They all laugh. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>"You know I'd do anything to protect you Bill and you too Heather." They both smile. "Thank you, it means a lot." Heather says. Heather whispers in Bill's ear and Bill smiles widely. "I love you Heather!" Bill says. "I love you too Bill." Pretty soon the event comes to an end but that doesn't mean the fun is over. The doctor takes Bill and Heather out for ice cream. Bill gets Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream while Heather gets Oreo Ice Cream. The doctor doesn't get any. They all head back to the Tardis to sit and chat. "Thanks again doctor, this was one of the best days ever!" Heather frowns, "I thought meeting me was the best day ever." Bill smiles, "Okay that was the best day but this is running a close second to that." Heather laughs, "Fair enough." </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Bill and Heather finish their ice cream and then share a kiss. The doctor is about to step out to let them have their privacy. "Doctor, I was wondering could Heather sleep over tonight?" The doctor smiles, "Of course but you know I wouldn't wanna intrude so why don't you two have the Tardis to yourself." Bill looks concerned, "But where will you go?" Heather interrupts, "Honestly you don't have to leave, I mean the Tardis is plenty big enough on the inside so it's fine." The doctor smiles, "I want you two to have some alone time, I'm going to go find my wife and spend some time with her." Bill and Heather nod, "Okay that sounds like a nice plan, enjoy yourself!" The doctor grins, "Oh I will." He leaves the Tardis and Bill and Heather are left alone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>"I like this rainbow flag on the wall, so is this your room now?" Bill grins, "Yeah last night the doctor said I could stay and that could be my room." Heather smiles, "That's perfect and you're perfect." Bill lays back on the bed and Heather joins her, leaning over to gently kiss Bill's lips. Bill and heather share a long snog and later that night it's followed by some love making. They finally feel sleepy after that and fall asleep together, with Bill holding Heather as she lays on her chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>